ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
SR300E
The SR300E is a Soundgear series solid body electric bass model introduced by Ibanez in 2016. It is made in Indonesia as part of the standard line. It replaced the SR300. The SR300E features a double-cutaway mahogany body bolted to a maple and rosewood neck with a 24-fret rosewood fingerboard with white dot position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez PowerSpan passive pickups with an Ibanez custom preamp with a Power Tap switch and a three-band EQ, an Accu-cast bridge with 19mm string spacing, a plastic nut and Ibanez tuning machines. For 2018 the maple and rosewood neck was replaced with maple and walnut and the rosewood fingerboard was replaced with jatoba. For 2019 the mahogany body was replaced with nyatoh. The SR305E is a similar five string model. The SR300EL is a left-handed version. The SR300EB is a similar model with black hardware. Specifications | made = Indonesia | colors = Autumn Fade Metallic (AFM) 2016–2020 / Black Planet Matte (BPM) 2018–2020 / Candy Apple (CA) 2016–2019 / Cerulean Aura Burst (CUB) 2020 / Charred Champagne Burst (CCB) / Champagne Gold (CGD) 2016 / Emerald Fade Metallic (EFM) 2016–2020 / Golden Veil Matte (GVM) 2020 / Iron Pewter (IPT) / Jet Stream Green Matte (JSM) 2017–2018 / Metallic Gray (MG) 2016–2018 / Metallic Heather Purple 2019 / Metallic Purple Sunburst 2018 / Metallic Slate Gray (MSG) 2019 / Navy Planet Matte (NPM) 2018–2019 / Night Snow Burst (NSB) 2020 / Ocean Fade Metallic (OFM) 2016–2020 / Pearl Black Fade Metallic (PFM) 2016–2020 / Pearl White (PW) / Root Beer Metallic (RBM) 2016 / Seashore Metallic Burst (SMB) 2016–2017 | bodytype = Solid body | matbody = 2016–2018: Mahogany 2019–2020: Nyatoh | matneck = 2016–2017: 2018–2020: | matfb = 2016–2017: Rosewood 2018–2020: Jatoba | nj = AANJ | neck = SR4 | scale = | nut = Plastic | nutwidth = 38mm | frets = 24 | fretsize = medium | fretedge = | bridge = Accu-cast B120 fixed | stringspace = 19mm | hw = Cosmo black | pucon = | pubridge = Ibanez PowerSpan Dual Coil passive | puneck = Ibanez PowerSpan Dual Coil passive | control = Master volume / balancer / 3-way Power Tap toggle / 3-band EQ (treble / mid / bass) | eq = Ibanez Custom Electronics 3-band EQ w/ 3-way Power Tap switch | battery = 9V | output = (angled top mount) | inlay = White dot | tuners = Ibanez die-cast | tuning = | strings = | knobs = Knurled metal dome | pg = | strap_btns = }} Images Sources * 2016 USA new product book (page 21) * 2017 Japan catalog (page 56) * SR300E product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2017 * 2018 Asia catalog (page 67) * 2019 Europe catalog (page 71) * SR300E product page, Ibanez USA, archived October 2019 * SR300E product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 * SR300E product page, Ibanez Japan, archived January 2020 Category:Soundgear models Category:New in 2016 Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:2019 models Category:New finish in 2020 Category:2020 models